


fuck you, family friend

by PolarGalaxies



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Gen, seriously jared, wtf is with this family friend bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGalaxies/pseuds/PolarGalaxies
Summary: "You know what Jared?"Evan turns to him."Fuck you."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	fuck you, family friend

“God, Evan, you’re such a freak.” Jared scoffs, spinning on his heel to walk away.

And he isn’t quite sure where he got this courage- this lack of caring- but it’s there. So he uses it.

“You know what Jared?”

Evan turns to him.

“Fuck you.”

“Excuse me?” His voice raises in disbelief.

“Fuck you, okay? Fuck you. Every time I give the slightest implication that I’m going to call you my friend, you correct me.”

 ** _Family_** _friend, Evan. Who’d wanna hang out with a loser like you?_

_You know my mom won’t pay for my car insurance if I’m not nice to you._

“We both know that’s utter shit. You’re my friend, whether you want to admit it or not.”

“We are _family_ friends-”

“Do family friends let you talk about trees for an hour when you’re seven, just so they don’t have to see you sobbing over your deadbeat dad?

“Are family friends there after a first therapy appointment? Do they ask how it went? Do they take you to McDonald’s and sit together in their car?

“Tell me, Jared, is it normal for _family_ friends to have played video games together since they were twelve, and before that: board games from the age of five?

"Yes, Evan.” Jared sighs and adjusts his glasses. “For the last time, we're not friends. We're family friends."

“Well _fuck_ _you_ , family friend.”


End file.
